Stage lighting control can be extremely complex. A control console can be used to control a number of different lights which collectively form a show. Each of the lights can be controlled to move in different ways and to project different effects including shapes for light, video effects, color, and other things. Digital techniques have enabled stage lights to produce many different effects, however they have also produced complexities. As the capabilities increase, the control becomes more complex.